Dr Nicholas Rush Drabble 51 Water
by Erin Marie S
Summary: Dr. Rush remembers a memory of his. An intimate moment he spends with Gloria, involving water and a certain muscle pain of his.


**Dr. Nicholas Rush (100 Drabble) Drabble #51- "Water"**

There was that annoying pain he often felt nagging beneath his shoulder blade. The muscle was aching and complaining, his hand reaching back to try and massage the kink out. As he continued to do so, he could sense how tender the muscle really was, causing him to groan out softly. He eventually stopped trying to relieve the tension there, and hands loosened the tie around his neck, his suit jacket already discarded against a chair. Soon the tie joined it, along with the cream-colored button down shirt. The bathroom was starting to feel pleasantly warm, from the steam that was radiating from the shower. He had long since turned the water on, letting it come to just the temperature he preferred. It had been another long and unsuccessful day. He was still trying to solve the equation for dialing the ninth chevron. It kept eating away at him, why couldn't he figure it out?

Even as he stood underneath the shower head, he was still working the equation over and over in his head. His body was slowly starting to get less tense, the warm water beading down over his body. It was nice to be out of the cold weather and into the hot shower. His mind wouldn't allow him to relax, and that damned muscle pain just wouldn't go away. Sighing, he ran his hands along his hair, starting to wet it down, wet strands dripping and sticking along his cheek. He laid his head upon the shower wall, simply letting the water fall all around him, closing his eyes for a moment. He wasn't sure how much time had passed; he hadn't even realized he had closed his eyes. They slipped open as he heard a faint noise, not having heard it clearly.

It wasn't until he saw the shower door open, and watched as she opened her robe, to let it pool on the ground. God, she was so beautiful. He saw that look in her eyes; she didn't really have to ask. And he sure as hell didn't mind.

_"I don't know why I love you like I do. But I do, Lord I do…"_

He stepped to the side, allowed her access into the shower with him. He grunted a bit, a hand reaching back to try and rub the aching muscle into silence. He had tried to be sneaky about it, as if this never bothered him everyday. He did scoff silently to himself, a small smirk tugging on the corners of his lips. He knew she was smarter than to not ignore the fact that the pain did bother him everyday. She had caught him on more than one occasion obsessively rubbing at it. This was no different.

"Nicholas, having that pain again?"

"Aye."

It was her turn to smirk, watching her with that deep, penetrating stare of his, as she moved behind him. He felt his eyes slip close a moment later, head leaning back a tiny bit, mouth opening up in a groan. He felt fingers, soft and experienced, massaging the tissue as if it was nothing. He admitted to himself that her fingers felt magical, and he was starting to experience a bit of the pain elevating, and becoming not so bothersome. He revealed in the fact that she didn't mind; since she started spoiling him, he had become rather fond to being spoiled. The fingers and hot water felt amazing against his body, his face leaned back just far enough to inhale a breath of her scent. It was intoxicating.

_"I don't know why you treat me like you do. But you do, Lord you do…"_

Smirking to himself his hands stopped hers, looking into her eyes. They had become hazy, and he could read the underlying need in them. He had the same need, and he wasn't just going to stand there, and not seize the opportunity. He heard the gasp as his arms suddenly wrapped tightly around her waist, jerking her forward in one swift movement. He studied the water falling down over her skin, a finger trailing some of the droplets a moment, his fingers slowly trailing against her skin. Down…down…down. She let another sigh out of her lips, and that was enough encouragement for him. He crashed his lips upon hers, a hand upon her face to hold her in place. His tongue rubbed against her lips, and he was soon approved entrance, his tongue exploring and playing. After a moment he pulled away, panting softly to himself. His arms moved down, lifting her up and felt her legs wrap around his waist, the two of them sharing that look. They never had to speak words.

* * *

He continued to study some of the schematics to the ship that he had managed to find. It still was a rather large ship, and there were plenty of hidden secrets to be found. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, that he had been standing at this console. He looked up briefly, noticing that Eli had long gone. No matter, he supposed. He'd just chide the lad later that he was a kid, who needed to develop a better work ethnic. He took a moment to take his glasses off, having been able to fix those as of recent. His fingers pressed against the bridge of his nose; he was getting a slight headache, feeling the dull pain pound behind his eyes. It didn't help that the annoying shoulder pain had been rearing its ugly head for hours. His hands left his face, one reaching back, to try and rub the ache away. His eyes slipped closed, groaning within his throat. He stopped as he heard a faint crash, rolling his eyes.

_"Shit Eli, what is it that you think you're doing? Going to ruin something before I even have a chance to study it…"_

His mental thought stopped in its track, as he saw Lily carrying something, that was definitely too heavy for her to be carrying. He rushed over and it appeared to be a chest. It was definitely something Ancient, based on the different scriptures and characters that were inscribed into the thing. He grabbed a handle, grunting as the weight caught up to him, and about pulled his body down to the ground. They worked together to bring it to a surface within the main chamber of the control room. It took a lot of effort, even for him, to lift the chest a tiny bit just to set it down on the surface. He almost hissed out, teeth gritted as the pain in his shoulder intensified. Obviously, it hadn't liked that extra weight and exertion. His hand instinctively went to massage it, wishing she had been here to work her magic with those fingers. He looked over, and wondered if another person could mimic facial expressions. Lily had a look he often wore, the look when he was studying someone.

"You seem to have that same pain a lot, don't you Dr. Rush?"

"Yes, you'd be correct."

"Well, I'm not sure how I found this…chest, but I figured if anyone should know about it, it had to be you."

"Thank you."

He watched her start to walk off, blinking down at the chest. He was starting to ponder how to open the damned thing, hand idly continuing to rub at his shoulder blade. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't realized she said something else. He blinked up at her, and she repeated herself.

"You know, sometimes water therapy can help. A soak in a shower, although…shit. I forgot, we don't exactly have a _water_ shower, do we?"

He hadn't even thought about the mistake she had made about calling what he concluded was a mist shower, as opposed to a shower that used water, on the ship. He was smirking, chuckling at the fact that she had mentioned a shower in itself. He continued to chuckle, almost quietly, for a few moments. His previous memory still lingering within his mind. She had obviously heard him, shaking her head some, chuckling. Probably because the sound of him chuckling was taboo; hell it was almost taboo to him.

"What's so funny, Dr. Rush?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

He watched as she didn't seem to like the answer, but gave a nod anyways and walked off. His hand left the aching muscle, letting the last of his chuckle leave his mouth. He went back over to the console, scanning to see if it had any recollection of this chest. The tiniest of smirks stayed plastered on his face. If only they could truly go into the depths of the Dr. Nicholas Rush. If only they knew. They'd be surprised to find out a lot of his hidden memories. That he was actually, quite human.

* * *

Author's Notes: The italic quotes are from a song. I actually used a song that was featured in one of Robert's movies. The song is "I Don't Know Why" by O.V. Wright. It's a nice song.


End file.
